1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems and in particular to establishing connections in data processing (network) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fibre channel over Ethernet (FCoE) communication system, two endpoint devices communicate with each other through a FCoE switch. This type of indirect communication causes increased latency, introduces more traffic into the network, and creates complications which may impact the reliability of the network.